High
by IsaacBlade
Summary: Danny's life has taken a turn for the worse,with his parents divorce, school dragging his social time down, and his uncontrolable addiction to Dash and weed, can the man of his dreams save him from himself before it's too late. Slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

_**High**_

Warning: Contains Sexual content, alcohol and drug use. Reader's discretion is advised.

Danny X Dash fic read at you own discretion.

Danny sighed as he took another drag from his pipe. Smoke filled his lungs as he held it in as long as he could before exhaling. His life came to a crashing halt only three weeks ago and he decided enough was enough. Fire burned in his eyes as he recollected his thoughts of the last three weeks. Jazz left the country for over seas studies, his parents got divorced and are now splitting up the household items, and worst of all Danny lost his ghost powers. The whole experience was a blur but he remembered the more important parts. His mind was hazy from the drugs but he remembered the idiot that ruin his life.

It was his fathers fault of course. His idiot father made a new toy that could kill any spirit that came near the machine. Well as usual he had to test it out as soon as he finished it and it was bad. Danny watched as the machine started firing off lasers and Ecto-blasts. Danny tried to stop it after going ghost but all it cost him was his powers. It fired a beam of light that pierced thought his ghostlike body and killed the spirit part of him.

Danny growled at the bird on his windowsill. The bird flew away hastily as if its life were in danger. Danny nodded his head in approval and went back to smoking his pipe. He also remembered his mother's reaction to the whole ordeal.

Maddie, of course, found her child and husband downstairs in the middle of the mess for the seventh day in a row. Fire roared in her eyes as she saw her child on the floor barely alive and wounded. She'd had enough with Jack Fenton and his stupidity around his inventions. She walked down the stairs and gathered her son in her arms. Danny was barely conscious as his mother gave his father a thrashing of words he's never thought he'd here from her. He heard the last of the conversation before he blacked out. He couldn't remember much after that.

The three weeks seemed to pass by while his parents fought over custody of his poor sister. Yes she was a senior in college studying overseas but that's just it. She would still be living at home when she returned. That was only the start of the divorce. Then next step was over the assets of the house, which all went to Maddie and Jazz. That included the house, all of the inventions, and the money. Danny sighed as he took another drag from his pipe blowing the smoke out with more force this time. He watched as the smoke drifted upwards and then dissipated with the rest of the air. It was like his life an endless mount of smoke mixing in with the air.

The tears and self abuse were gone long ago. The cuts and bruises on his arms were beginning to heal as if they weren't ever there. That disappointed him the most. No matter how hard he abused himself the pain never went away. He was always pissed off about his father spewing his illogical words or mad because his sister was living in the house he lived in for eighteen years. His only possible happiness was with a tall, broad, sexy, ripped, blond man. The thought of being with this amazing man were only a dream to him though.

People knew Danny changed when he came to school with a leather jacket flowing on his shoulders with a skin tight black tee shirt underneath the coat. The pants were tight as well showing of his amazingly tight ass and well endowed package. The only thing he inherited from his father that got him any attention. The chain hanging from his right side pocket was connected to a dagger he carried in his secret compartment of his jacket. The shoes were black as well but not shiny black or dull worn out black but full on cosmic energy black. His eyes were the biggest change of all. The boy became a man when his eyes showed no emotional pain or anguish. They were cold and about as hard as steel. The new Danny was not to be messed with and people knew this.

Danny took another drag smaller in size this time due to the shortage in the pipe. He thought about all the people in his life and decided that only one person was worth hanging around for. His name is Dash Baxter and he would be damned if Dash ever knew about his secrets. He drew a final puff before patting the pipe empty and replaced it in his pocket.

Danny looked around the room he was currently living in and thought it sucked. The mattress was hard, the room was cold from the freezing temperatures outside, and worst of all he couldn't lock his door. The windows were dirty and looked like they hadn't been painted in years if not decades. The smell wasn't as bad as it was continuous. It smelled like Clorox mixed with dead fish. A deadly combination is what he thought. He wasn't dead yet and he was going to make damn sure he didn't. The room was bare except for the dresser, the wall lamp, the bed and the standing lamp in the corner. The walls were made of wood naturally that clued him into the cold room with no heat. Danny sighed again as he laid on the bed thinking.

His mind wandered for a while thinking about how he was going to convince the man he loved to love him back. He shrugged his shoulders before he went downstairs and out the door into the cold frigid winter weather. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking to the park.

His thoughts wandered a little bit, family matters, food, Dash, food, man was he really hungry. He thought about going to a place to eat but remembered it was two in the morning. He grumbled under his breath as he continued to walk through the cold night. It was pitch black out aside from the lamppost that came every so often. His eyes wandered the streets as he dodged garbage cans and the stray animals of Amity Park. Danny slowed his pace a bit as he realized it was starting to snow.

The flakes fell in a fast to slow pattern blowing into him then away, like his emotions. He dragged his feet as the snow finally slowed to a steady pace. Amity Park was now under a couple inches of snow. Danny felt the cold in his bones which was an unpleasant feeling. He grabbed his arms and rubbed them hoping to get warm. He purposely forgot his jacket but didn't realize that it was to snow.

"Damn weather man… Bastard sets me up to freeze to death." He stated with hatred oozing from his words. He finally made it to the park which was closed but he climbed the fence anyways. The area was beautifully covered in snow from beginning to as far as the eye could see.

Danny grabbed at some snow and tossed it in the air. The new snowflakes glistened in the moonlight as the wind blew them west. He glowed as he threw more snowflakes into the air. The cold breeze wasn't affecting him as much anymore, but mostly he was uncaring at that point.

Danny felt another presence and he looked in the direction the wind was blowing. The man was standing there eyes on Danny wondering if it really was him. Danny glared at the onlooker and turned away. He grabbed into his other pockets for his lighter as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pants pocket. He looked behind him again noticing the man getting closer. He glared even harder but to no avail he continued towards him. Danny sighed as he continued to search for his lighter.

Dash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Danny smoking and out after dark. He was sort of impressed but more over he was disappointed. He couldn't see Danny breaking the law or behaving badly, but it's what he was seeing. Dash walked towards Danny who was still looking for his lighter. Danny glanced at Dash and glared but Dash wasn't phased. Danny finally gave up and continued looking for something on him. Dash reached into his pocket and grabbed his lighter and lit it in front of Danny. Danny looked at the offending light before taking his cigarette and lighting it.

"What are you doing out here Dash, shouldn't you be at home sleeping or at least trying to." Danny rolled his eyes at the word sleep. It was the last thing he would ever do for the next several weeks. The nightmares were relentless and annoying. He was surprised he lasted this long without collapsing. He had been up for two weeks straight or at least that's what he thought. He took a drag from his cig and exhaled away from Dash. The act confused dash for a moment but he shrugged it off. Although Danny didn't like life he wasn't about to risk someone else to his depression.

Dash looked at Danny for a moment before he turned and walked to the nearest bench. Danny stood fast for a moment but decided that some company might not be so bad. He walked over to Dash and sat next to him on the snow covered bench. He inhaled some more of his deadly toxic cigarette taking in the buzz that left him wanting more.

Dash watched as Danny inhaled the cigarette and exhaled the smoke. It wasn't like he didn't smoke but it was different when he saw someone he sort of cared for doing it. He shook his head who was he kidding he liked Danny a lot, but he wasn't sure why. I knew he was gay his whole life but he wasn't sure why he decided to pick Danny out of everyone else. Of course his mind knew. It was his gentle character and his intellect that won him over at first, but now his hormones have kicked into overdrive and he likes the bad ass don't mess with me Danny. It was confusing to him but none the less he knew he liked him.

"Fenton you should be home not out here in the middle of the night in a short sleeve shirt." Dash took off his coat and wrapped it around Danny. Danny stiffened for a moment. He couldn't believe he was wearing Dash's coat. He looked at Dash hoping to see something in his beautiful eyes. He saw something it was worry and some type of emotion he couldn't decipher.

Danny sighed and took another drag. The thought of him and Dash was pointless to Danny. He was almost positive that Dash was straight but he couldn't help feel that there was something behind his tough guy image.

"Danny I know we've had our differences, but I heard what happened and I wanted to apologize." Danny looked at Dash with no remorse or emotion at all. He didn't want to be pitied he just wanted to be loved. To be held after a night of unbelievable sex and after a night on the town. Danny looked away and finished his cig chucking it in the snow. He turned to Dash with a whole new attitude. The look of fire caught Dash's eye as he waited for Danny to respond.

"Look Dash I understand that you heard about my predicament and you think pitying me will help but it won't. I've gotten myself into a mess that I'm incapable of getting out of. I don't want to seem like I'm needy." Danny started to walk down the path with Dash right behind him. He wanted to make sure Danny got home ok. He was worried that he might do something drastic.

"Danny can I talk to you about something it's really important." Danny stopped. He turned around and looked Dash in his eyes and he saw it. The flicker of hope he was waiting for, the look that he would remember forever. Dash went to grab Danny's shoulders but before he could grab them Danny smacked them away and kissed Dash.

The initial shock had Dash locked up, but after a moment he kissed Danny back. He could taste the tobacco on his breath as he searched Danny's mouth. Has grabbed at Danny's waist and hoisted him up higher so Danny had no trouble. The pure passion and fury of the kiss was amazing. Dash could feel the power and race of his blood flowing in his veins. It was intense and well worth the trouble of getting.

Danny kissed Dash with all the passion that was in him. He could feel the heat between them grow as Dash lifted him in the air. Their bodies touched causing waves of heat to melt away Danny's ice cold body. Dash's coat was dropped to the ground as Danny wrapped his arms around Dash's neck. It felt like forever before they finally released each other for air. They looked into each others eyes and saw what they had done and neither was about to move away. Danny kissed him again loving the feeling it produced in him. He wanted to stay like that forever. It was a fantastic feeling that wouldn't stop moving.

Danny smiled for the first time in three weeks all because of Dash. Dash smiled back and slowly put Danny back on the ground. He grabbed his discarded coat off the ground and placed it on Danny's shoulders buttoning him in the middle so it wouldn't fall off. Danny looked at his watch and saw the time. He groaned as his watch told him it was almost four and he still had to be up early to get ready for school.

The thought of leaving Dash was a full on nightmare. He didn't want it to end. Danny sighed and looked away. There wasn't anything stopping him from kissing Dash and he kissed him back. There was no denying it Dash did care for him. Danny smiled again and kissed Dash again. Dash smiled into the kiss and hugged Danny close. He released him from the kiss and let him go.

Dash sighed and realized that it was time for them to go. He grabbed Danny's hand and directed him home. They held hands the whole way no one saw them but Danny was happy that no body saw them. It was like the world dropped away or they were the only ones left. It made Danny happy that Dash was openly holding his hand. He laced and unlaced their fingers a couple time to make sure it was real. Dash laughed a little as Danny was in disbelief. Danny smiled a little and blushed.

They made it back to Danny's house and Danny walked up the porch steps looking back at Dash. Dash smiled and walked up to Danny. Danny hugged him and placed one last kiss on him before he regretfully let go and walked inside. It was his mother's house but I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing her child after not seeing him for three weeks.

Dash's smile stayed on his face for a couple more blocks as he walked home. Before he got home he stopped at the corner to collect his though. He knew that this would change a lot of how he held himself at school. He sighed and stepped into his house. He got in the shower getting ready to put on the mask that he had to keep on to hide what he truly was… In love


	2. Chapter 2

_**High**_

Warning: Contains Sexual content, alcohol and drug use. Reader's discretion is advised.

Danny X Dash fic read at you own discretion.

Danny stepped into his old home his heart beating a mile a minute. The feeling of Dash's lips lingered on his as he walked through the house and into the kitchen. Maddie was standing over the stove when she heard footsteps coming. She flipped over a pancake which sizzled nicely. The whole room smelled like fresh coffee which woke Danny instantly. The thing he missed most about living out of the house was his mother's home cooked meals. Danny sighed in content as he moved towards the table.

"Morning Jazz did you sleep well?" Danny's mother asked as he sat down at the table. Danny smiled as he waited for his mother to turn around. Although she was a very patient person she had the tendency to go off when ignored. She repeated her question only to not receive an answer. She placed her spatula on the counter and whirled around to make sure Jazz was listening. Her mouth dropped as her gaze came upon her son.

"Hi mom is breakfast ready yet?" Danny asked as he waved a little. His mother's eyes welled up as she walked over and hugged her son. Danny hugged his mother back. It had been three weeks since he'd seen his mother, but it was too long a time. His mother let him go and looked at him. She was a little shocked at his appearance but she wasn't surprised that his father was neglecting his fatherly duties.

"Danny has your father been treating you right?" Maddie asked. Danny wasn't surprised she asked. He was almost waiting for her to ask. Danny took his time in answering. He wasn't sure if he was or not. In truth he was, letting him sneak out after dark, drinking, smoking, drugs, technically he was but Danny decided to lie instead of telling the truth. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to do that if his mother had anything to say about it.

"No mom I'm doing fine. Dad's doing his best to keep me up to date and healthy" Danny half lied. He was up to date on all his school work and all his other jobs, but healthy was a skeptical subject. Danny silently laughed leaving a smile on his face. His mother smiled as well and went back to finishing breakfast. Some time later Jazz decided to join them. Danny looked at her surprised that she was home. She looked a little tired but smiled towards Danny not yet realizing it was him. She sat down at the table and grabbed the news paper which was talking about some more action in town.

"Good morning Jazz. Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked. She slowly nodded almost falling asleep. Danny laughed a little. She was still the same Jazz that left five months ago. She glared at him before realizing it was Danny. She jumped out of her seat and hugged him. Danny laughed harder and hugged her back. She let him go a moment later taking a long look at her younger brother. She nodded approving him of all that she was checking him for.

"Jazz what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be away for another two months?" Danny asked her. She smiled and sat back down in her chair. She grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting on the table before she answered him.

"It's kind of like Christmas break bone head. Haven't you noticed that it's the middle of winter?" She asked. Danny hadn't been paying much attention to the weather. The weather man was usually wrong half the time so he didn't bother thinking of the seasons. Danny looked at the calendar noticing that it was December, the fifteenth no less. Danny whistled and looked at his sister.

"Well I haven't been paying attention." Danny's voice got low so his mother wouldn't hear him. "Dad hasn't been doing much lately. He's slumping on everything. We haven't got any decoration either. It's more like a desolate place to be right now. Don't tell mom thought I don't want her to worry about me any more then she has to. It's not fair to make her worry, I'm ok." Danny explained. Jazz nodded giving him a loving sister look.

"Well Danny I think it's time you go and get ready for school it starts in about an hour and a half." His mother reminded him. Danny sighed inaudibly and rolled his eyes. He wasn't really looking forward to school besides Dash and his friends. All he did anymore was sit in his seat and listen to the teacher bore on about the class. Danny nodded towards her and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room walking up the stairs into the bathroom.

Danny pressed his back to the bathroom door and sighed. He forgot about the fact that his sister didn't know he smoked dope and not to mention drank. He silently hoped that they didn't notice his eyes or anything else that might give away his secret. Danny went over to the mirror and saw his reflection. He wasn't too surprised to see his bloodshot eyes staring back at him. Danny sighed and grabbed some eye drops hoping that it would calm his eyes a bit.

"Man I seriously hope no one notices my different appearance." He sighed very well knowing that he didn't have his coat or any of his black clothes at his mother's house. Seeing that his eyes were becoming less red and back to normal he nodded and turned on the shower. He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

The spray of the water hit his face and woke him instantly. Forgetting that there was a difference in shower use from his house and his mother's he forgot that hot was hot and cold was cold. The apartment he lived in had everything backwards. Danny shut the cold water off and turned on the hot steamy water. Danny relaxed into the water and stood there for a few moments relaying the events of the last few hours. The water ran down his hair onto his face and down his neck, where it met the rest of the water that cascaded down his torso and over his nicely shaped abs.

Danny started to day dream of his newly acquired boyfriend which he was using lightly for now. The locker room was where he first saw this perfectly shaped person. Pecs and abs beautifully formed and his physique was flawless. Danny opened his eyes noticing his newly formed hard on and rolled his eyes. He should have known better then to think about where they first met right before going into the shower.

Trying to forget his raging hormones he washed himself clean and turned off the water. Grabbing the towel he got out of the shower and toweled off his hair until he was satisfied. After drying himself to perfection Danny grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his waist for the trip to his bedroom down the hall. He made it to his room noticing that he still had about an hour before he had to be at school. Danny opened the closet door and revealed all his old clothes. He cursed his mother for leaving everything the way it was before he left with his heartless father. Danny grabbed at a white shirt and a pair of old black jeans. It wasn't the best pair but it still passed his specs. After grabbing all the other essential items he needed he dressed himself and walked downstairs.

His mother and sister were sitting at the table, his mother reading the paper and Jazz sipping coffee which was probably the third one she's had. Danny walked into the room and went to the coffee machine. Pouring himself a mug of coffee he went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. He gave himself the amount he wanted and replaced the milk in the fridge. His mother, who was always anal about every little thing, made him remember to replace everything.

Danny grabbed his coffee and sat at the table waiting for something to be said. There was a lot to talk about but no one said a thing. It was probably because anything they talked about would be a touchy subject. Since the divorce the family was in the difference portion of the whole idea. No one talked about it no one cared about it. Danny sighed before he finished his coffee and placed it in the sink. He contemplated the idea of leaving without anyone noticing but that might have been a little difficult, but he didn't care anymore.

His mood was beginning to change again and he could feel his emotions welling up. Danny turned around and said his goodbyes to his mother and sister before leaving the house and out into the open. He decided that if he left right then that he might be able to make it to his house to stock up on weed for the day and then head out to school. His plan was doable if he ran the whole way or if he saw Dash with his car go by him. Danny's eyes grew bright as he noticed his chance at freedom again.

Danny ran as fast as his feet would take him as he tried to flag down Dash. Dash finally stopped and looked at Danny with a confused look on his face. Danny took a moment to catch his breath as he tried to explain himself.

"Dash… can you… take me over… to my father house." He said in between breaths. Dash laughed at Danny and let him into his car and drove him to his father's house. On the way Dash began to question Danny on his reasons for being out late last night.

"I was tired of being cooped up in my small room. My father doesn't really like having to take care of me so he sends me to my room knowing that I can't get out the window. Which, by the way, is a lie and he should really fix that if he really wants me to stay in." Danny explained to Dash hoping to drop the subject. Dash nodded his understanding and pulled over to let Danny out of the car. Danny thanked him and went into the house and up to his room. He searched his room until he remembered where he put his stash.

Danny walked down into the kitchen and went into the walk in freezer which was huge compared to the rest of the house. He went to the top shelf and grabbed the large bag which was still half full. Danny went into the bag and grabbed and smaller bag which was completely full. He smiled and replaced the larger bag on the top shelf and placed the smaller bag in his back pocket.

Danny walked out of the house and was surprised to see Dash's car still on the side of the road waiting for him. Danny walked over to the car and got in. He eyed Dash questioningly but made nothing of it when Dash moved over and kissed him softly. Danny smiled again and kissed back wrapping his arms around Dash's neck. They shared their kiss for another ten seconds before releasing each other to breathe.

"What was that for?" Danny asked while smiling. Dash smiled back and put the car in drive as he fixed his eyes on the road. "I suppose it was just for you being so damn cute." Dash replied. Danny laughed at his comment. Danny didn't think of himself as being cute, hot maybe but definitely not cute. He grabbed at his coat which he was holding and placed his lighter in the hidden pocket inside the coat.

They reached the school in no time, which was too soon for Danny only because Dash would have to put up his tough guy image. Danny looked out the window for anybody he knew and breathed a contented sigh when he saw no one. Dash parked the car and Danny stepped out and put his coat on hoping to god no one saw that he was wearing white. He hated to contradict anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Danny waved at Dash before walking away on to the school parking lot to the campus building.

Dash knew that if he didn't some something soon he'd explode. The temptation to ravage and screw the man walking away from him was almost too much to bare. He sighed inwardly and got out of his car when Danny was in the building. Usually he was late to class mostly because of his friends that constantly wanted to hang outside until after the late bell rang. He got away with it most of the time if it wasn't for Paulina and her ability to sway Mr. Lancer into letting them off the hook. Thankfully because he was at least an hour early to school he missed his friends completely.

Dash walked to the school after making sure his car was locked. It would be a long day and he knew it. As if having three classes with Danny wasn't bad enough for his hormones one of them was P.E. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he prepared himself for the extremely long torturous day ahead. The thought of seeing Danny all day wasn't a bad thought just an unnerving one. He'd have to play the bully all day and still be able to convince Danny that they were still a couple.

Assuming that they were having gym Dash tried to think of a plan to avoid Danny at all cost or devise a plan to avoid everyone at all cost. He was failing to figure out a plan until he remembered his exam that was due to be taken by the end of the day. He could skip P.E. and head to Lancer's classroom to take his exam and be done with it all. It was a stroke of genius but unfortunately he knew something was bound to happen between now and then so he tried not to think about it.

His day became increasingly more complicated when he went to Lancer's classroom and found out that they had a substitute today. He mentally cursed his bad luck and rolled his eyes dramatically. It was defiantly going to be a long day.

Danny figured he'd find a way to avoid everyone today. He thought about skipping class but then that would make them suspicious. He was wearing white as well so that would be enough confusion. He walked into the school building clutching his coat closed the whole time as he walked across the school to his locker. He figured he'd meet someone there and he did. Sam and Tucker were both standing in front of his locker talking about something Danny didn't want a part of.

"Well look who's here? It's the missing ghost." Tucker just about announced. Danny glared at Tucker for mentioning his missing abilities. Sam jabbed Tucker's side and shook her head. Danny ignored their little scuffle and turned to his locker to unlock it. Sam gestured to Tucker about something to do with the fact that he's this small ingredient in a large vat of idiocy that's taking over the world. Tucker rolled his eyes and turned back to Danny who had his locker open and in Tucker's face.

"So how was your wonderful weekend Sam because we both know it's always better then mine." Danny said while smiling a genuine smile. Sam immediately knew that something good happened to her poor miserable druggy friend. She laughed and smiled back.

"It was alright, went out Friday night and got smashed. Same thing happened Saturday but I got a little more out of you know who." Sam stated about her current boyfriend and their activities. Danny laughed and nodded his head in agreement. She flashed him a hand sign to signify they'd talk later about his weekend.

"Well that sounds like tons of fun Sam. How was your weekend Tucker?" Already regretting the question Danny braced himself for a long discussion on his latest theory in math and how it only took him thirty-six hours to prove it. Danny yawned at the mathematical bull and walked down the hall with his friends to their first class.

About halfway to class Sam looked over and noticed Danny's attire and grew wide eyed. Danny gave her a look till he looked at his shirt. He verbally cursed and hid his shirt in his coat. Sam smiled evilly and pointed. Tucker, who was too involved in his theory to care, continued to walk down the hall as the other two stopped. Sam couldn't control her laughter anymore so she let it all out.

Danny rolled his eyes as he continued to try to hide his white shirt. Sam shook her head at his state of desperation to hide the offending color and took off his coat. Danny made a noise which was close to a 'what the fuck' moment. Sam merely shook her hand in his face and gestured to him silently to move into the library across the hall. Danny did as he was told and ran across the hall and into a dark corner in the library.

Sam followed him in and walked to his deserted corner and proceeded to grab the hem of his white shirt and remove it. Danny wasn't too happy about being half naked in school especially when there wasn't anyone to see his well toned chest. Sam slapped him for his heightened ego trip and continued to take hers off as well. There was no awkwardness between them at all during the episode. Sam had been through everything with Danny so the mere act of stripping in front of each other was mere child's play. She handed Danny her black t-shirt and placed his shirt on herself.

"You expect me to fit into this?" Danny asked unbelievably. Sam nodded and pushed it at him. He placed it over his head which stretched the neck line but as he put the rest of the shirt on it fit almost too good. She inspected the sides and back for and rips or tears and nodded at the approval that it fit, but barely.

"There, nothing like a muscle shirt to accentuate what you really want to show off." Sam stated as it snugly fit him. He took his coat back and placed it on his back and walked away with her walking two steps behind him. They made it back to the hallway just in time to hear the warning bell ring for class. Sam smiled at Danny and waved as she walked across the hall and up the stairs to her class around the other side of the school.

Danny was left alone in the halls once again to fend for himself as he managed his way through the crowd to get to his first period class, English. He did all he could to not shudder in pure disgust of the subject. Even though Dash would be there he couldn't smile about going to English at all. Lancer ruined the subject for him at the beginning of the year for failing him on his over the summer novel they had to write. It was a huge disappointment to fail the only thing he put his heart and soul into over the summer.

Danny sighed as he entered the classroom with nothing more then the idea of leaving. The substitute looked his way as he sat and began to stare into the distance. The sub sighed and patted the papers in his hand on the desk and began to speak about the planned lesson. Danny ignored most of the points of the short lesson having no interest in the subject at all. The sub noticed his bored look and smiled. Danny knew that he was in for a rough ride.

"Mr. Fenton. Can you tell me the reason why the main character contemplated suicide rather then end it all with the knife in his hand?" The substitute asked. Danny rolled his eyes at the obvious question. Only he could answer this question in several different ways.

"Well what reason do you want to hear? The main reason is that if he killed himself half way through the book there's nothing to continue with. With reality the contemplation of suicide is a natural process every one seems to go through. It's a very huge debate that only few real suicidal people never go through. It's a touchy subject. Maybe he had a love interest outside of his life? What if someone made him do it? What if he was gay? There are a lot of stressors to suicide we don't know because we're too late to save them by the time we get to them." Danny stated. The substitute was a bit taken aback by the sudden interest in the subject of suicide.

Dash who sat in the back of the class with his friends was quite shocked at Danny's sudden knowledge of suicide. He was sure that Danny knew about it but not everything to with the subject. Dash looked away from Danny for the first time that day. He saw him in a different light now. He looked up again hearing Danny continue his case of possible suicide.

"The stress and pain of abuse are also a factor in suicide. Parents beating there children to the point of insanity, or high school bullies messing with people's minds are other factors. People don't understand the full extent to suicide unless they know someone personal to them do it or they've experienced it themselves." Danny said not missing a beat. There was silence throughout the classroom shocked eyes and expressions on how he knew so much on the subject.

"Well Mr. Fenton if you know all this are you saying you've contemplated the thoughts of suicide or knew someone who did?" The sub asked. Danny shrugged and had a careless look on his face. The sub was irritated now. His face red and eyes looking angered. Somehow Danny hit a sour spot with the sub and dismissed it.

'There is no way I'm going to let this stupid irritable loser ruin my day.' Danny thought as he looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt the bowl in his pocket and smiled. He figured he'd skip second through last period if this is how his whole day would be. Danny continued to ignore everyone and everything until the bell rang. Danny moved himself from his seat and walked out of the classroom faster then everyone else. He'd have to be fast to get out of the front door in time before it locked during class time. Danny sprinted through the halls and squeezed through the front door and out to the parking lot. He was thankful he made it as he walked through the parking lot and on the football field.

He grabbed his pipe and filled it with his drugs and lit it with his lighter. He inhaled the toxic drug and held his breath feeling the drug burn his lungs. Danny let the smoke out and breathed in clean air. His senses instantly heightened and he felt the weight of the world drop from his shoulders. He loved the feeling that weed gave him. It was his runaway drug that kept him happy no matter what the circumstances. He heard footsteps coming his way and he sighed. He replaced his pipe and lighter in his pocket and turned around.

"God Dash you scared me. I thought you were the superintendent or someone really important… not that you aren't important." Danny said quickly not to offend Dash. He went up to Dash and locked his lips with his own. They shared the kiss for a moment and Danny pulled away. Dash looked at Danny with a puzzled look on his face. Danny gave one back until he remembered his little speech in first period.

"Oh yeah the speech, it's a long story. The point is that yes I have tried to kill myself. I also lost a personal friend to suicide too. That's why I know a whole lot on suicide. I'm not too proud of it but I'm glad that I learned from my mistakes. I'm sorry if I've ruined anything between…" Danny was cut off when Dash kissed him. Danny was taken back when Dash kissed him. He wasn't expecting it from him.

Dash wrapped his arms around Danny in a comforting way not a sexual frenzy way. They kissed for a short while as Danny felt all the pain and abuse in his life slip from his tight grip. Danny started to sob as tears ran down his face. He remembered everything about his loss of his friend and his abuse from his father and bullies at school. The thoughts rambled through his head again as he clutched Dash's shirt and broke the kiss tucking his head into Dash's chest.

Dash held Danny for a bit before helping him to the ground. Danny's sobs and tears made Dash's heart wrench in his chest. He felt so bad for causing at least a little of his pain. He held Danny close for about an hour before he heard the lunch bell ring. Danny heard it and stiffened. They both knew that seniors would be coming out soon to go out for lunch. Danny gathered his thoughts once more and held firmly as he got up and walked away from Dash. Dash glared and jumped up to go after Danny.

"Danny wait." He stopped and watched Danny stop himself and turn around. "You're depressed don't walk away from someone who wants to help. I'm not worried about what people say about me. Come with me and I'll take you home," Dash said reaching his arms out. Danny sniffed and contemplated. He forced the thoughts in his head back from where they came and walked over to Dash. He fell into Dash's embrace and hugged him back. Dash smiled and led Danny to his car.

Dash knew the day was only half over but was far from being complete.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait writers block setting in. I loved all your reviews and I thank you for them. I plan on writing more in the future as long as classes and work permit it sorry again for the delay. Any errors or mistake I apologize I'm trying to go over it before I post it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_**High**_

Warning: Contains Sexual content, alcohol and drug use. Reader's discretion is advised.

Danny X Dash fic read at your own discretion.

Chapter Three

The car ride was short lived as they passed house after house and street after street. Their only escape was at an unknown area of town in the middle of the park. Dash parked the car just outside of town and got out, walking around to the other side, and opened Danny's door. Danny climbed out and stood up surveying the surroundings. He didn't realize this as home but he shrugged his shoulders and ignored his aching heart at the thought of even going near home again.

"Dash where are we?" Danny asked. Dash smiled and brought Danny to his chest hugging him close. Danny hugged back and sighed contently in the other man's arms. Danny couldn't describe the feeling very well and definitely didn't want to describe it as love. It was more of a burning sensation of need. He needed someone strong to save him from himself. He needed someone who would protect him no matter who he was. He needed this feeling to take away all the pain he'd once felt in his cruel and unusual life. The thought of being loved or loving someone scared him to death.

Dash let go and Danny moaned his discomfort of the lost contact and reattached himself. Dash smiled and held Danny there in his arms against the car. It wasn't as if he didn't want to hold Danny all day long everyday, it was more complicated then that. He wanted nothing to happen to Danny, no harm to come of his newly gained boyfriend. Dash shivered a little at the thought. He'd never thought in his entire life he'd ever be dating a guy especially not Danny, his complete opposite. Well as they say opposites attract.

Danny looked up at the shiver he felt and smiled knowing that he caused the involuntary shiver Dash emitted from his body. Danny shivered as well but it was more of from the cold then anything else. He felt Dash wrap his coat around his shivering shoulders; he relaxed into the garment and inhaled deeply taking in Dash's scent. He loved the scent Dash gave off. It was a mix of men's cologne and a tiny hint of lavender. Danny placed his head on Dash's chest and inhaled again. It was intoxicating like his stash of drugs, only this intoxication wouldn't kill him. Well he hoped not.

"Danny are you getting high off my shirt?" Dash laughed as he asked the obvious question. Danny smiled and looked up at Dash. His eyes were closed and he smiled widely only nodding as he continued to smell the aroma Dash gave off. Dash smiled and pulled Danny straight up and placed his lips to Danny's. This time Danny didn't hesitate to kiss Dash back. The kiss was soft and meaningful almost a heart stopping pleasure.

Dash placed Danny up against the car and proceeded to kiss down Danny's jaw line and to his neck. Danny smiled and moaned as he felt Dash grab the inside of his thigh and move upward brushing lightly against his hardening member. Dash kissed at the junction of neck and shoulder and bit down only hard enough to make slight marks. He sucked on the skin and licked it as he continued to drive Danny crazy below his waist. Dash let the skin on Danny's neck go and looked at the newly formed dark red mark. He smiled delighted by the way it came out and he kissed it.

Danny moaned as he felt Dash rub up against him again and again. There was no end to the pleasure and pain he felt at the same time. He writhed in the dual feeling as he grabbed Dash's shirt pulling it out of his pants. He roamed his hands under the shirt slowly teasing the muscles with his feather light touches. The cold air made Dash shiver in delight as he felt the touches roam over his chest. He moaned a little as he brought his own hand under Danny's shirt. Danny yelped as the cold hand and air touched his warm chest. Dash rubbed lightly over the toned chest approvingly.

"Now who's obsessed eh Dash?" Danny moaned out as Dash rubbed his aching member again. The feeling was almost too much for Danny as his knees started to collapse. Dash knew it wouldn't be long before Danny was begging for him to go inside his pants and finish him. Danny moaned again and bit his lip to try and muffle the sound that may cause an interruption of their fun. Unfortunately the fun had to stop there as Danny's father in all his stupidity had to drive by and see him.

Danny noticed the car come to an immediate stop, the skid marks showing in the pavement were a sign of desperation. Danny, in a panic, kissed Dash goodbye and ran in the completely opposite direction from his father's vehicle. Dash was confused until Danny's father came up to him, out of breath and looking pissed. Dash raised an eyebrow to the man and looked at him expectantly.

"Weren't you just with someone? I could have sworn I saw Danny with you. Have you seen him?" Jack asked him. Dash sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He was sure that Danny didn't want his father to know that he was kissing him just now. He attempted to say something but stopped before he could start. Jack Fenton had already turned and gotten into his car driving away in a rush. Dash closed his eyes and sighed again. His emotions were getting the better of him again and he hated it. Getting into his car Dash started it up and drove out of sight.

***

Danny, running for his life, couldn't believe his idiot father was right there looking for him. He continued to run, his legs and lungs screamed as he tried to get home before his father could. His high from the drugs and his make out session with Dash were wearing off, he could feel it. His anxiety was out of control and he started to suffocate. His thoughts wandered from his father murdering him for not being in school to Dash leaving him because he left him high and dry. Danny's eyes watered from the icy cold wind and from his thoughts cluttering his head. Finally home was in sight and his father's car wasn't there.

Danny stepped into his house running immediately upstairs and into his room. He landed on his bed with a crash his hands immediately going for his bedside table for his pipe and stash. He found both with a little searching and packed a very sloppy bowl before inhaling a huge amount of smoke into his lungs, coughing slightly from the fast intake. The effects were immediate as he held his breath for a moment and exhaling the poisonous contents in his lungs. His eyes stopped watering and his breathing became normal and his thoughts stopped all together. He was in his own little world as he took a second hit.

The weed he was smoking he saved for such emergencies as this one. It was very potent and took him down with only a couple hits. His third hit had him so out of it he couldn't think. The drug was working its effects on him so well he lost all feeling and passed out cold. The bowl in his hand fell to the floor with a clang and poured the rest of the pot onto the floor. His eyes were glazed over as his unconsciousness went deeper. He wasn't dead and he wasn't asleep. This had only happened one other time and it was the first time he'd gotten the stuff.

***

A day later Danny awoke from his peaceful slumber. How peaceful it was however was to be determined by how much he missed. He was still in his own bed uncovered and dressed as he was the day before. The pipe was still on the floor indicating that his father hadn't entered the room or cared to check up on him at all. Danny took the bowl and emptied the rest of his drug into the bowl on his window sill. He wiped the pipe clean and packed it with his normal weed and inhaled his sweet relief.

He tried to remember desperately what happened to make him pass out and he smelled a particular smell. He smelled like Dash. He looked down at his chest and noticed Dash's jacket wrapped around his waist. He recalled running away from something and wrapping the coat around his waist, but before or after that was a blur. He stood up and crashed back down on the bed.

"God how wasted did I get yesterday?" He asked himself. He opened the drawer and noticed the bag in the dresser was almost empty. He shook his head in disappointment as he remember that he'd had to smoke a lot to forget what he smoked for. He sighed and attempted to stand again. This time he was successful in his attempt and walked slowly over to his mirror. Although small, it provided what he needed for what he used it for. He looked in the mirror and noticed the dark red spot on his neck.

"No surprise there. I wonder who I fucked to get that?" he said shaking his head. He shed his shirt looking for more because every time he had someone there was always more than one. He searched for more and found none to his surprise. He was happy to know he wasn't marked too badly and wondered who gave it to him. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to the bowl and lit it again inhaling the toxic chemicals he'd become addicted to. He held his breath as long as his lungs would let him before exhaling and inhaling fresh, or fresh as it came, air.

He stretched his muscles and walked to his bathroom across the hall and closed the door behind him. The shower proved its usefulness only to wash away what he thought might be there. He cleared his mind in the shower and attempted to remember what had happened. He figured he had sex with someone with the mark as evidence to it, but why he couldn't remember was beyond him. His power stash was almost obliterated so he figured it must have been an emergency for it to be gone like that. Had it gone bad and that's how he got sober? He asked himself this but figured he couldn't have had sex seeing as he could walk with no limp. He struggled to figure it all out but ended up causing himself a headache and a bigger burden.

Danny sighed as he got out of the shower and dried off. Walking back to his room he lit the bowl again and tapped out what was left after he was done. He dressed and looked outside watching a light snowfall come down upon the city. He figured his father had something to do with it if it caused him to black out like he did. He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs and out the door before his father could notice his presence. He had to restock his supply of Emergency before he had another episode. Lucky for him his dealer wasn't too far away for him to contact for more. First he had to go to school which he was not looking forward to.

He reached into his pocket and attempted for his bowl and couldn't find it. Alarmed he patted his pants for it but with no success he freaked out more. He couldn't live without his drugs, but he really didn't want to go home and deal with his father either. He realized too late that he had Dash's jacket which contained no drugs or bowl what so ever. He panicked as he ran towards the school faster. He hoped and prayed that Sam had some on her and she'd be willing to share. He ran up to the school tired and out of breath and into the hallway looking for Sam. He collapsed next to her locker and waited for her to look at him trying to catch his breath. Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"Dan you know you're not supposed to run to school. What's the matter with you?" Sam said a half smile on her face. She knew he was there for her weed and bowl. He was only tired and out of breath for two reasons. One being the obvious fact that he was going for her weed or two that he had just had sex and was waiting to gloat about it were the main reasons. She knew however that this particular reason was for the first and not the second. "Sam I really, really need you. Like now would be really good." Danny said. It almost sounded like he was proposing sex to her but she knew what he really wanted. She sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him down to a secluded hallway and down into a room only known by herself, Danny and Tucker.

"So what's the special occasion this time hmm?" She asked him. Danny rolled his eyes and shook his hand free of hers when they stopped. "I forgot my bowl at home. And my stash is gone. My 'Good' Stash" His emphasis was on good and he knew she'd understand. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow and shook her head. She filled the bowl, lit it, inhaled, then passed it to Danny who immediately lit and inhaled himself. They held it as long as they could before they let it out and sighed. Sam cracked the window and started the fan and tried to get the smoke to flow that way.

"Your good stash is gone? You must have been gone after you smoked that much. The last time I was over it was almost full. You must have been sober if you had to smoke as much as you did." She said, accepting the bowl she took another hit and blew it out the window. Clearing it she passed it back to Danny who nodded. "I can't remember anything that day only that I was running from someone and I had a distinct smell around me. It's a good smell too. Oh and this too." He said as he wiped away some of the foundation on his neck. Sam smiled and shook her head at the mark on his neck. She knew it was from Dash because she seen them leaving together. She figured his dad seen them and that's why he ran.

"Nice Danny, so how many more is it going to take before you kill yourself from Overdosing? You got to be careful with that stuff. Not too much remember?" She stole the bowl from him and took a hit and held it. "Yeah I remember, but I'm sure this time it was warranted. Whatever it was that had me riled in the first place is gone now." He took the bowl back and hit it. He exhaled and tapped out the bowl blowing the ashes and used pot out the window. Sam shook her head and shut the window but left the fan running just in case there was something left. Once the room was cleared of all odors they exited the room and walked to their third class.

***

The day passed by without more incident than usual. Danny bummed weed off of Sam once more before going to his dealer's house for more of his Special weed. He knew she didn't mind but he'd pay her back with some of his own someday when she needed it. He waved good-bye to his friends as he walked in the direction of home. Although he was going home his detour was only three or four blocks off of his own house. Convenience was what he told himself every time before he went to the dealer. He arrived in no time at all and was in and out with some of the best weed money can buy as his reward.

Technically he gets his for free because he makes his dealer so much money. Danny had brought so many people to his dealer that he cut him a deal; he'd decided that whenever Danny needed anything, anything at all, he'd give it to him. The dealer he had was literally a millionaire and it still bothered Danny a little that with so much money the guy could afford a better house. Although that's not his problem he supposed and continued his way down the road to his father's. He fingered the weed in his pocket and tried not to think about smoking it. It was his Emergency stash and it would stay that way.

Making it home Danny walked up to his door, but stopped when he noticed a particularly familiar car coming from down the block. He waited and smiled when Sam pulled up to the side and stopped. She rolled down the window and gestured to him to come closer. Danny humored her and walked to the car and got in.

"So humor me what's this all about?" Danny asked as they rolled down the street. Sam smiled and chuckled a bit. "Do you remember the last party we went to?" Sam asked very well knowing the answer to such a question. "Fuck no! You know that Sam, we got so fucking plastered that time I'm surprised I remember anything before that." Danny said with a huge grin on his face. "Why are we headed to another one of those parties?" Danny asked. "Maybe, it's quite possible that you won't remember what happened here either." Sam said still smiling her shit eating grin.

Danny loved Sam in such a way that couldn't be explained between them, ever. They were never sexual with each other, there was a time when they had tried discovering but it never came to anything. So they decided that what they had was good enough for the other. Sam felt the same way, but she loved Danny like a brother more then a friend. Nothing could separate them, aside from death and physical boundaries.

"So who's all going to be there? Cause if I'm going to get as fucked up as I was last time there should be like loads of people." Danny said as they left the town and into the wooded areas. "Oh trust me Danny you might just get even more fucked up then you had last time." Sam said as she pulled into a dark driveway and parked next to a line of cars at the end of it. They got out and walked up to the bon fire that was slowly getting around to burning. The air was warm for the time of year, but the real heat was from the Bon fire which was quite large and produced a lot of heat. Most of the snow was melted around the area just from the heat of the fire. The people there were from the high school they attended and it was quite a large crowd for such a shortly announced party.

"Who's ready to fucking party!?" Sam shouted which brought out a huge roar of approval from the crowd. Sam found her way to the makeshift DJ booth and turned on a blaring death metal song that you couldn't hear because all you heard was the bass booming out. People hooted and hollered and began to drink and smoke like they were old pros at it. Danny smirked at Sam as she approached him. She smiled back and flashed a sign in his direction which he flashed back at her. They found the liquor stash inside the old shack that was on the property and quickly found the Rum and Vodka that they preferred so much. Sam poured the shots, Vodka for herself and Rum for Danny, and they hooked arms. Nodding they drank the shots down and slammed the shot glasses onto the table.

"God this is going to kill us someday." Danny said as he poured his next drink and slamming it before even putting the bottle down. "Yeah well let's drink to life and iron livers." Sam said as she poured her third drink and cheered Danny as soon as he was done pouring his. "Here, here" Danny said as he slammed his third and grabbed for a fourth. Sam was right behind him grabbing two chairs for them to sit in. Danny sat and drank his fourth waiting for Sam to slam hers as well.

More people joined them in the house and a table was brought out and cups were being set up. Sam and Danny ignored them for the moment enjoying the great start to their evening. Of course they knew that there was Beer Pong going on behind them, but until they were satisfied with their liquor the beer would have to wait. Danny had the sudden urge to dance and he grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled her up and out into the yard.

The music was thumping to a gyrating beat and Danny was already moving his hips to it. Sam joined in with him and they started a dance floor right in the middle of the yard. Danny grabbed Sam and turned her so she faced away from him; grabbing her hips he moved them both into a grinding motion to the beat. As they grinded to the beat others decided to join them on their makeshift dance floor next to the fire. The lights reflected off them as they continue their hardcore dancing.

It was like a dream to them as the alcohol swam through their veins and into their heads. Danny grabbed for a bowl that passed by his head and succeeded in snatching it from the guy passing. He lit the bowl and inhaled the toxic fumes that he admired so much. Holding his breath he passed the bowl to Sam who gladly took it and hit it herself. Danny waited for her to finish and they released their smoke at the same time. Danny could feel the drugs working their effects already which meant that it was really good stuff. Sam nodded her approval and went to dance with someone else. Danny passed the bowl off and stood there dancing to the beat by himself.

Danny felt a pair of hands on his waist and a familiar feeling of male hips against his backside. He smiled a lust-filled grin and leaned his head back into the shoulders of the other male. Sam looked equally satisfied by the guy grinding in front of her as they continued their grinding into the next song. Danny turned around, quite gracefully for his state of being, and ground his hips into the other male now in front of him. He could feel the familiar bulge growing and he knew what that meant. He looked up and seen Dash there, his eyes alight with lust and a hint of jealousy. Danny smiled and ground his hips into Dash's as sign of his commitment. Dash in turn moved his hands around from Danny's hips to his crotch and squeezed enough for Danny to feel the hand move up and down his clothed shaft.

Danny moved in tempo with Dash's hand and wasn't concerned at all for anyone else in the area. Dash smiled and moved in kissing Danny with a lustful passion that was met in turn by Danny. They rocked into each other on the makeshift dance floor for about two more songs until Dash pulled at Danny's belt loops and led him away from the commotion. Danny smiled seductively and moved with Dash letting him control the situation for the time being. He felt the familiar warmth of the cabin surround him as he was pulled from the living area into the nearest makeshift "bedroom". Danny shifted slightly and jumped Dash crashing them onto the bed with himself on top.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be a good boy for the coaches so that we win these football games?" Danny asked as he teased Dash's neck with his kisses and bites. Dash was hard pressed to answer him when Danny's thigh was rubbing his member in such slow gliding movements. Danny chuckled and moved his hand to replace his thigh in its motions. Dash stifled a groan while Danny was toying with his ever growing erection. He tried to respond, but the most he got out was a loud groan as his member was freed from its confines, with Danny's hand groping it just after its freedom.

"Well now I didn't know you missed me this much Dash. I'm flattered." Danny said as he lifted Dash's shirt up from his waist to expose his sensitive chest and abdomen. Danny lowered his head down to Dash's chest and kissed a line from his neck to his navel, being sure to pay close attention to his nipples first. Dash moaned as Danny bit down and clawed at his sides. Danny was about to go lower when Dash's leg caught his waist and flipped them both over, allowing Dash to gain the upper hand once more. Danny smiled nervously as he was now available to Dash's pleasures. Dash had both Danny's hands in his one large hand while his other teased Danny's inner thigh. Dash straddled Danny and smiled seductively at his victim.

"Now that I have the advantage…" Dash paused to regain his composure and recover from the onslaught of pleasure. "I think I'll let you experience what I did." With that said Dash unbuttoned Danny's pants and maneuvered his hand, under both pants and boxers, to grab Danny's own pulsating member. Danny gasped at the sudden cooling grip and the pleasure it invoked in him. He squirmed under Dash as his hand moved up and down his shaft releasing waves of pleasure through him. Dash smiled and lowered his head to Danny's neck and latched on to the opposite side of the marked skin. Danny gasped and moaned as the duel feelings battled in his body. Pain and pleasure were pulsating throughout his body as Dash's mouth brought both pain and pleasure, and his hand brought pure pleasure.

Danny could feel every movement from Dash's hand on his member to his biting on his own neck and the erection Dash was sporting against his thigh. The combination was deadly as he squirmed against the sheets with pleasure. He tried to stifle his moans, but it was pointless as Dash moved from his neck to his sensitive nipples starting on the right side. Danny groaned loudly as he writhed against the current of ecstasy coursing through him. He could feel his release coming, but he wasn't sure if he could warm Dash in time before he came.

"Dash… Wait… oh god…" Danny moaned as his pleasure was coming to its peak. Dash felt the pulsations of Danny's member and decided to let the man beneath him release his need. Dash removed Danny's boxers quickly and lowered his head, taking him into his mouth all the way. Danny gripped the bed, nails digging into the sheets, down to the mattress, and on Dash's back, making bloody claw marks, as he tried to hold his scream while he blew his load into Dash's mouth. He rode out his orgasm moaning as Dash moved his tongue around his swollen head giving him more seed to swallow. Danny fell backwards, not realizing that he sat up, and crashed against the pillow out of breath and completely satisfied.

Dash swallowed the last of Danny's seed and released the satisfied member. Moving up the bed he caught Danny in a kiss and grabbed one of his hands entwining their fingers together. Dash nuzzled his face into Danny's neck and kissed at the junction where he left the most recent mark. Danny had almost forgotten about getting Dash off until someone shouted something at the door, something that sounded very much like cops. Dash leapt off Danny and pulled him up allowing Danny to straighten himself up before rushing out of the room and into the house. Before they knew it they could see the lights of the patrol cars coming in from a distance.

Dash and Danny grabbed for their respective coats and headed out of the house. Danny spotted Sam and grabbed Dash's coat sleeve running in her direction to her car. They got there just in time to start it up and get away down a dirt road that led out on to the main highway road to take them back to Amity Park. They sighed with relief and started to laugh as they recounted the recent events to themselves. They arrived back in Amity Park within minutes and Sam drove them to Danny's house, where she dropped both Dash and Danny off before speeding away to her own home.

"Hmm. Some party right?" Dash said as he walked Danny to the door of his father's house. Danny nodded as they reached the door. Danny opened it and walked in, gesturing to Dash to come in after him. "Well are you coming in or not? I'll try not to bite you this time. I don't make promises though." Danny said smiling as he walked away and up the stairs. Dash thought for a moment and decided to follow him in the house and up the stairs. He watched as Danny stripped all of his clothes, aside from his open button down and his boxers, and walked seductively into his room. Dash swallowed hard as he slowly picked up the clothing as he walked down the hall.

As he walked into Danny's room he dropped all the clothes and his jaw as he gazed at Danny. Danny was propped up by a pillow with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed in nothing but his boxers. Danny had such a seducing smile on his face as he laid there waiting for Dash to come to him. Dash kicked the clothes out of the way, shut and locked the door, and moved closer to Danny practically drooling as his got closer. Danny noted the way Dash reacted to his body and his smile grew wider at the obvious bulge in Dash's pants. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was moaning out Dash's name into the thin walls of his room.

Dash slowly climbed onto the bed as listened to the bed as it creaked under their combined weight. He smirked as he got closer to Danny's skin and blew on his sensitive nipples. Danny whimpered as his torture began once more with Dash's hand on his inner thigh. This time however he grabbed Dash's own member and rubbed with a little bit of vigor to stimulate Dash's lust more. Dash groaned and allowed Danny to take his jeans away from his waist. Next came the shirt and button up and soon they were both only clad in their boxers. Dash was panting Danny's name as he slowly tortured the man's package. Danny smiled and reached up with his neck to bite Dash's chest, sucking on the skin until it was red and a little swollen.

Dash moaned and grabbed Danny's hip gripping into them as he rode Danny's hand in a medium paced thrusting motion. Danny slipped off Dash's boxers and kissed a trail from his neck to his groin pausing in front of the pulsating member. Danny licked his lips and before Dash could protest he bit his lip and groaned loudly as his cock was enveloped in wet warmth. Danny held his position for a moment before pulling back slightly and licking Dash's cock head and going back down.

Dash was dying from pleasure as he remained on his hands and knees on the bed, while Danny remained between his legs giving him the best head he'd ever had. Danny hummed low as he continued to go up and down on Dash's member getting faster as he went along. Dash felt the familiar warmth in his groin burn up his spine and into his shaft as he tried to warn Danny that he was going to blow. Danny however knew exactly what was going on and continued to do just what he was doing.

"God damn… Danny, oh shit… Shit Danny wait… I'm gonna… I'm… gah." Dash moaned out as Danny moved faster on his shaft. Dash groaned out loudly as his load went up his shaft and into Danny's mouth and down his throat. Danny swallowed like a pro and continued to suck until Dash stopped moaning and he was about dry. Danny released Dash and laid back looking seductive and satisfied.

"Now what was that you were trying to say to me?" Danny asked as Dash collapsed against him. Dash growled and pawed at Danny's arm as his exhaustion caught up with him. "It's nothing… Sleep is the only thing in need now. Of course you're welcome to be the other thing I need too." Dash said as he rolled off Danny and onto his other side. Danny smiled and closed his eyes, "I'd like that" he said as Dash wrapped his arms around Danny's chest and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**High**_

Warning: Contains Sexual content, alcohol and drug use. Reader's discretion is advised.

Danny X Dash fic read at you own discretion.

Chapter 4

Danny awoke from his slumber with the feeling of weight against his back and a headache from hell to contend with. Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted with sunlight flashing into his room from the window next to his bed. The instant flash to his eyes temporarily blinded him and pain seared on top of what was already there. He groaned his frustration and turned towards the wall but was stopped by an object of large scale.

Lying next to him was a beautiful man with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes which were currently closed. His large frame, packed with muscle, was blocking his path to the "wall of darkness" as Danny referred it. He smiled subconsciously and grabbed the sleeping man in front of him by the waist pulling himself closer into the man's chest. The man pulled Danny closer to him and held onto him protectively. Danny sighed in slight content until he realized what was happening.

His splitting headache was reminding him that he was sober, or sobering, on all levels of the word. His eyes told him that this man in front of him was with him all night and that some sort of sexual contact was made because they were both naked. His ears told him that the fucking birds outside his window had yet to die because they were singing in his ear and that his partner in bed was still asleep. His mouth told him that it was time for food or some other sort of activity to keep it satisfied. Everything was coming all at once and he couldn't stop it.

Slowly maneuvering out of Dash's grip, and slowly getting off the bed, Danny was successful in grabbing his boxers and assorted items to go down the hall for some refreshing airway treatments. He walked down to the bathroom and locked himself in as he prepared his bowl with the pleasure filled grass he loved so much. He opened the window which caused him to shiver from the cold rush of air that hit him right after he opened it. He took the first hit from the pipe and choked a little, but kept it in as long as possible before letting it out.

Danny sighed in content as his body responded to the drug that was quickly infiltrating his systems and causing his feel good feelings to emerge. He took another hit and sat down on the floor smiling from the feeling it caused. His headache was slowly going away and he felt good to be in that state once more. His third drag caused him the most happiness because it was the final drag before all his pain was gone. Anything he smoked after that was just adding on to his feel good nature. He finished his drug, cleaned the wares and moved out of the bathroom back to his own room.

Dash was still there but he was awake and sitting up on the bed in his boxers about to pull up his pants. Danny being of sound mind and body, to a certain extent, quickly jumped Dash before he could finish putting his pants on and pushed him down on the bed. Dash laughed when Danny straddled him and held his arms down on the bed.

"Well good morning to you too Danny." Dash said when Danny began grinding against him. He wasn't against him doing it, but who knew he could do it so well. Dash smiled at Danny and captured his lips in a kiss. It wasn't rough but it wasn't soft either. He supposed it was just with a need. Like a drug addiction of sorts. With his need satisfied Danny pulled back and looked at the handsome man under him. He never realized Dash's eyes could be such a deep hue of blue, probably because he could barely keep his attention on one thing for more than a minute. Danny rolled over Dash and off the bed walking to the dresser.

"You're more than welcome to borrow what you need for school. I'm going to grab a quick shower before we go." Danny looked over his shoulder and smirked at Dash, "you're more than welcome to join me if you'd like." Before he could walk out of the room Dash was on him practically carrying him to the bathroom.

Once again Danny found himself bored in class only this one was math and he detested it with a passion. So not only was he bored out of his mind he had to listen to Tucker go on and on fighting with the teacher about how to teach his class. Lucky for Danny, Sam was also part of this class and they shared in their detest of math. Sam passed a notebook back to Danny with the conversation they were having.

_So is it just me or is Tucker really arguing over 2+2?_

Danny almost busted out laughing but was able to hold it in long enough to write a response back and pass it along.

_I guess so… I always thought it was 5 or fish… I can never remember._

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. She chuckled as she wrote her response and passed it back.

_The only reason you think it is fish is because you're stoned and lost some of your brain cells._

Danny smirked and shook his head looking at Sam. She smiled as the teacher call out Danny's name and he looked up to the front of the class with the deer in the headlights look.

"Could you please inform the class of the answer for question 10?" the teacher asked knowing full well Danny wasn't paying attention and wasn't even on the right page. Danny looked down and tried to remember what today's class was on, but failed to remember anything but 2+2, fish and Dash's member which he knew none of them were correct. He looked down and there was a piece of paper in front of him showing him the correct answer. Under the answer was the word FISH circled several times. Danny smirked and looked up and very confidently announced "Fish…"

The class immediately roared with laughter and Danny smirked chuckling to himself. Sam was laughing the hardest and practically fell out of her chair. The teacher, of course, found none of it to be funny and shouted for the class to be silent. After about two more minutes of laughing the class was silent again and the teacher began the ass ripping Danny expected to get. After a ten minute long speech Danny finally, reluctantly, gave the correct answer and his reward? Two day stay in detention for class room disruption for a five second joke. Danny rolled his eyes and took the slip from the teacher after class ended as he walked out the door.

While walking down the hall toward his next class, Danny glanced down the hall and caught Dash's eye. The bad boy look was back on his face and of course it made Danny's blood boil with desire. However he knew this encounter would not end in pleasurable release, but possibly a bloody fist or face. While Dash was a wonderful focus he was also not alone in his stride down the hallway. Kwan, best bro to the quarterback, was walking next to him discussing strategies for the match in P.E. Dash, of course, noticed Danny immediately and tried to hide it as long as possible. As if he could hold off the inevitable, fate was such a bitch.

"Dash look it's Fenton, without his geek squad too, what a catch!" Kwan said punching Dash in the arm as if to spark interest in torturing their new prey. Dash smirked which only caused waves of desire to increase in Danny's bloodstream. "Yes look what we have here, a lone wolf without his pack to protect him. Whatever will he do now?" Dash said circling Danny fully before returning to his position next to Kwan. Danny, eyeing him the entire time, could see the same desire burning in Dash's eyes and he knew this was all play. Well two could play this game.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Jock squad. Given any good swirlies lately? That is you goons know how to flush a toilet right?" Danny said looking at Kwan smirking. Kwan flushed red with anger, but Dash was already way ahead of him with the returns. "Of course we haven't done swirlies lately Danny. However you could be our start to the return of them." Dash said stepping forward pushing his power forward as well. Kwan smirked and turned to watch the scene unfold, completely unaware that is exactly what it was, a scene.

"Please Dash; do you really expect me to believe you'll get me in a bathroom alone with you? Let alone in a stall in said bathroom? Grow up" Danny said stepping forward almost chest to chest with Dash. He smirked and knew it was killing Dash to be so close and not be able to touch, but he was willing to test the waters of loyalty. Dash looked at him with pleading eyes as if to say _'Don't make me do this.' _Danny shook his head and turned to walk away when Dash grabbed both his arms and locked them in one of his large hands behind Danny's back. "Wrong answer" was all that was said.

Next thing Danny knows he is being dragged to the nearest bathroom by Kwan and some other goon and shoved into a stall to await his fate. Danny rolled his eyes and mentally kicked himself. _'Of course he'd pick the goons you idiot! You're a random piece of ass until proven otherwise.' _He could hear shuffling of feet just outside the door and some conversation outside the bathroom but he was unable to make out the words. Go figure. After the mumbling finished a figure came into the bathroom and evidentially kicked everyone out and locked the bathroom door. _'Great now not only am I a swirly victim, I'm a swirly victim with no escape, perfect.' _Danny thought as the figure came closer.

"Do you honestly think I'd let them swirly you? That's like ninth grade kid stuff." Dash said as he opened the stall door. "I'm glad you suggested it though. Distracted Kwan nicely, he likes old method torturing." Dash grabbed Danny by the hem of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Danny willingly took it and kissed back harder. Once released Danny smirked and laced his hands together behind Dash's head. He liked the look in Dash's eyes, a mixture of desire and concern at the same time. It made him chuckle and kiss the man again.

"You know I was hoping for a bloody fist fight or at least an offset jaw. We are eighteen now, not twelve. However it was the only thing I could come up with at the time. I was thinking other thoughts that may have been inappropriate for the situation." Danny proved his point by rubbing his leg against Dash's member which was half hard, probably since he grabbed Danny's arms at least. Dash's response was a grunt as Danny continued to rub him through his jeans.

Once Danny was fully satisfied knowing Dash would walk around hard for at least another twenty minutes he stopped. Dash groaned and tried to return the contact but was unsuccessful. "So I'm pretty sure it'll look odd if we walk out me dry and you hard. How about a little flush…" Danny flushed the toilet in the closest stall to the door. "And a little water…" Danny turned on the faucet at the sink and began soaking his head and shoulders with cold water. He pulled Dash over and soaked his right arm with water to look like he had held Danny's head under. "There, perfect. Now just to rid you of that" Danny said pointing at the obvious bulge in Dash's pants. Of course Danny knew exactly how to get rid of it and he had no problem getting that part of Dash's anatomy wet.

Ten minutes and some choked off groans later, Dash walked out of the bathroom satisfied and Danny followed suit, only dripping wet and out of breath. The ragged breathing wasn't exaggerated either, he held his breath while giving Dash head only breathing when necessary to ensure a good show when they walked out. Of course the boys were waiting for them and hooted and hollered when they came out. Kwan high fived Dash as they walked down the hallway together to their next class. Sam, who just happened to be in the girls' bathroom at the time of the boys' exit, walked out and observed Danny with a skeptical eye.

"Its sink water I swear." Danny quickly corrected any thought Sam had and walked down the hallway throwing up his arms. Sam sighed while smiling and followed him to their favorite classroom for pre physics pot session. Once securely in the room with shades drawn and window open did Sam finally question Danny on his physical state.

"You know I could have sworn swirlies went out of style years ago. Fist fighting seems to be more practical don't you think?" Sam asked as she took the first hit and passed the bowl to her best friend. Danny shrugged "That's what I said, but apparently we're still Neanderthal enough to play such games. Besides its only sink water, Dash was nice enough to drown me in 'clean' water instead of the alternative." Danny half lied as he passed the bowl back and exhaled coughing some at the end of the stream of smoke.

"Dash being nice, that's weird isn't it? I mean I know you guys have some mutual agreement, but that has never stopped him before." Sam dragged and exhaled passing the bowl back. "This 'mutual agreement' is complicated. We haven't talked about it yet, but I think we've been too engrossed in sexual desire that we've completely ignored all that." Danny dragged and exhaled smiling. He could feel the drugs working their magic once more, sending him high in the sky. Sam rolled her eyes and took the remaining drag left and emptied the bowl cleaning all the evidence out.

"Well whatever it is hopefully it doesn't end up hurting you." Sam rapped his arm with her fist and motioned with her head for them to exit to the next class. "Shall we? Physics won't be boring without us there to bitch about it."

Danny sighed as his physics class dragged on forever. He felt almost hypnotized by the endless theories and laws not to mention the monotone voice that the teacher had didn't help. He was just about ready to let go and fall asleep when the phone rang on the teacher's desk. Danny, one who is skeptical of most things, had a very bad feeling he wouldn't be finishing class. As if on cue, he pointed in Danny's direction and then to the door as if to say 'get out!' Danny rolled his eyes and got up grabbed his stuff, knowing he wouldn't be back, and nodded at Sam before exiting.

This wasn't the first time he'd been called down to the office. He didn't even have to be told anymore where he was going, he just went. Of course to no surprise when he got there his father was waiting for him, patiently drumming his hand on his knee, appearing to be perfectly innocent. Danny backed up out of the view of the office and froze to the wall. Questions ran through his mind as he stood there trying to breathe through his current dilemma. He thanked whatever god there was that he smoked before class. Convincing himself nothing was wrong he stepped into the office waiting for his father's wrath.

"Danny we're leaving. There are some things we need to do," Jack said standing up and waving his goodbye to the clerk at the desk. Danny walked out with him without an argument which stunned Jack. Once on the road Jack finally spoke. "So where have you been the last two days?" His question left open without accusation. Danny was on to him though; he knew that Jack wanted him to tell where he was instead of guessing for himself, that'll be later. Danny wasn't about to spill something to Jack if he didn't know anything.

"I've been busy. Keeping myself scarce just like you like it," Danny knew being a smart ass wouldn't be a good idea, but at this point he didn't care. He was in trouble regardless of what he did or said. Jack frowned keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm still your father you need to let me know where you are when you go out." The gruff way he said it however contradicted the way the message was implied. Danny rolled his eyes watching the scenery go by without interest.

He was becoming nervous at what his father planned for them. Although his father had never tried to hurt him intentionally; and Danny could take him, he wouldn't put anything past his father. However what his father said next made him feel a lot of things. "So you remember my friend from college Vlad right?" Jack asked sincerely. Danny's stomach dropped out but also was easy to pull back up. The ghost that haunted him years ago had left him alone recently, but now has come back into the picture via his father. He stopped worrying after losing his powers because what does a ghost of his power need with a no longer ghost teenager? Danny was skeptical about where this was going.

"Yes I remember. What does he have to do with this?" Danny questioned motioning with his hands their current surroundings. Jack smiled and looked over for the first time and it wasn't a genuine smile, it was evil. "He wants to stay with us for a few days while some work on his house gets done." Jack said trying to cover some of his evil plan. It clicked there for Danny that Jack knew he and Vlad were not on good terms. How he knew was beside the point, but anything to torment Danny was a perfect plan for Jack.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you told him he could." Danny said disinterested as he looked out the window. He wasn't sure what his situation with Vlad would be now that his powers were gone, but he wouldn't let his father know that Vlad was a concern. "As a matter of fact I did. He should be at the house when we get there. I figured you could help move your stuff into the basement so Vlad could have your room until he leaves." Jack said throwing a sideways glance to see Danny's reaction only Danny, however irritated he was, merely rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window.

Danny's reunion with the old ghost was less worrisome than previously thought. Vlad was quite behaved and even nice to him. Danny however expected this treatment in front of his father, but wasn't expecting the good behavior to continue even after his father left their presence. Vlad cornered Danny in his new basement living quarters seating himself in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Well Danny this is quite the predicament. I never thought we'd be in such a situation. How long have you been without powers?" Vlad asked almost concerned. Danny held the same tactic with Vlad as he had with his father, no unnecessary leak of information. "Not long, its very odd not having them since I've had them so long." Danny said being very vague as he placed clothes into his dresser. "Why does my sudden loss of powers concern you?" Danny asked legitimately.

"Well to be honest you losing your powers do not concern me. It's the fact that they can be lost concerns me. If your father has finally created a machine that can kill ghosts and rid halfas from the world that concerns me deeply." Vlad confessed. Danny wasn't surprised by the statement. Vlad had quite a bit invested in the ghosts that haunted Amity Park but his father was harmless to them. However if Vlad was not privy to this information then why give it out?

"My father's machine is quite capable of doing so yes. I cannot tell you where it is though and before you ask I honestly don't know where it is. That incident is still quite a blur to me." Danny lied. His memory is quite hazy of the day it happened but he knew exactly where the machine in question was and wasn't afraid to do what it took to keep it away from him. Vlad didn't seem completely convinced but was satisfied and concerned with the confirmation that it did work and it wasn't a myth spread by the ghosts.

"Well that is terrible that you don't know where it is. I was hoping to confiscate it and have it destroyed, after I'd used it some myself of course." Vlad mused. "Of course, such a shame that you couldn't use it yourself to rid me of my powers," Danny knew exactly which ghost Vlad had intentions of using it on and it wasn't him. Months prior to Danny's loss of powers Vlad had attempted a prison break of sorts for the residents of the ghost prison. He failed thanks to Walker and his team of ghost guards and Danny's investigative work that tipped Walker off.

Danny shrugged and climbed on top of his bed opening the half window at the top of the concrete foundation, preparing to bring back the high that was waning its way out of him. Vlad narrowed his eyes at the recently remade non-ghost and was about to comment on the action but decided against it. Instead he stood up and made his way to the stairs stopping at the base. "Well I hope this stay has benefits for both of us…" Vlad stated trailing off at the end as he left up the stairs. Danny filled a pipe and took a hit off his bowl looking at the staircase as he tried hard not to think about Vlad's final words.


End file.
